


Flu Season!

by Deathangelgw



Series: A Gundam Wing Advent [18]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Heero's caring for a bunch of sick G-boys hehe





	

Title: A Gundam Wing Advent pt. 18/24: Flu Season!

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: if I did own them, would you blame me??

Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, fluff, humor, shounen ai, weird things that happen when bishies are sick o.O

Pairings: None really specific, just general g-bois love.

Rating: PG

Note: Well…I needed to lighten this up a bit from all the SAP, so, I decided to look at the…less than nice side of the holidays! Hehe anyhoo, I know the title sucks…so sue me…no wait I was just kidding!! Hehe anyhoo, enjoy and please review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

“HEEEEROOO!! WHERE’S MY TEEEEEEEEAAAA!?” Duo’s voice floated down from the upper level to the kitchen, stuffy sounding, yet still strong.

 

Heero grimaced as he heard the annoying voice again as he tried to get the tea to steep faster. ‘I hate this time of year…’ he thought grumpily as he went over and stirred the soup he was making for Trowa. He then checked to see if the hotpacks were ready for Wufei and that they had more throat lozenges for Quatre. Putting everything on a tray, he headed upstairs to his sick comrades. ‘Flu season….omae o koruso,’ he swore silently as he went up the stairs carefully.

 

For the past day, Heero had been taking care of his friends, all of whom were in different stages of a combination stomach flu and head cold. “The cold from hell.” As Duo had put it the first day he had been laid up…which had been two days previous. Now, four of the five former Gundam pilots were either throwing up, shivering with fevers, running to the bathroom for other matters, or just trying to breath through their draining sinuses. And Heero was stuck babysitting them.

 

Pushing open the door to Wufei’s room, Heero smiled gently as Wufei looked weakly over at the door. He was tucked under three thick blankets as well as wearing about as many layers of clothes. He was also just finished with his run to the bathroom. Heero was worried that they all might get dehydrated and so had worked to keep them hydrated.

 

He walked over and placed the tray on the table at the end of the seemingly overlarge bed, then walked up. He pressed a gentle kiss to his friend’s forehead and reached over to grab the cool rag to wipe away the sweat on Wufei’s forehead. He smiled down at Wufei, earning a weak smile in return. “I have those hotpacks and some more tea. Think you can handle it?” he asked in concern. Wufei nodded, then sat up slowly as Heero got the packs and tea. Tucking them in around the Chinese pilot, Heero then put the tea next to the bed. He smiled again at his friend and then went to the tray, taking it up to continue his rounds.

 

He knocked on the next door and went in as a hoarse “Come in,” floated out. He grinned as he saw the slightly messy bang that stuck out from the covers, the only indication of the occupant in there. He placed the tray down on the bedside table and came up, brushing his hand soothingly across the forehead under the bang. “Still alive?” he queried jokingly, earning a grunt and a somewhat glare for his facetiousness. He grinned, then went over and grabbed the tea and soup he had made and put them on the table by the top of the bed. “I made it as you wanted it…and drink the tea slowly, I put honey in it,” he instructed, grinning as Trowa peeked his head out more, looking at him blearily.

 

Smirking as he grabbed his lighter tray, Heero went to the next door, where coughs and hacking were to be heard. He pushed the door open and smiled sympathetically as Quatre leaned weakly back against his pillows, panting from his coughing fit. “Not any better?” he asked softly, and then smiled as Quatre smiled weakly back at him. He brought over the tea he had made up along with the lozenges. Quatre snuggled the hand that caressed his sweaty forehead and sighed softly, clearing his throat in an effort to not start coughing again. Heero popped a lozenge into the blond’s mouth before going to the last room.

 

Knocking, Heero grinned as Duo called out, “COME IIIIIIN!!” He walked in to see Duo sitting up in his bed, face still flushed with fever, but much more healthy looking then even the day before. “Having fun?” Duo asked cheerfully, though his voice was rough from the draining, throwing up, and coughing.

 

Heero chuckled as he grinned again. “Hai, I suppose…someone’s got to keep you guys happy,” he replied almost sufferingly as he brought the tea and toast up. He was pretty sure Duo would be able to keep his food down now.

 

“Aren’t you afraid you’ll get sick?” Duo asked in curiosity as he accepted the tea. He frowned slightly. “And tomorrow’s Christmas too…what a way to spend it…sick and miserable,” he muttered and sighed.

 

Ruffling his friend’s hair affectionately, Heero walked out. He didn’t think he’d get sick. He’d just make sure to take care of the others as best he could.

 

++**++*Next Day*++**++

 

“Alriiiiiiiight!! IT’S CHRISTMAS!!” Duo’s voice floated excitedly down from the upstairs before rather loud thumping indicating running proceeded down the stairs as the braided Preventer ran to the living room where a large tree held multiple presents underneath it. He grinned as he heard several other footsteps behind him and hugged Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei, all of who were feeling much better…or at least human.

 

“Merry Christmas you guys!” Duo cried cheerfully. They grinned back and stepped in, then they all stopped, looking around.

 

“Hey….where’s Heero?” Quatre asked softly. They looked at each other, then went back upstairs and went to Heero’s temporary room, since Wufei had been sick. They stopped at the doorway and smiled as they saw their friend…fast asleep.

 

They let him sleep…repaying him for his caring while they had been sick.

 

OWARI!

 


End file.
